In the Heart of Another
by ShadowSpiritGirl
Summary: “Jack, Will’s gone.  I didn’t want to marry a blacksmith, I wanted a pirate.”


**This is my first attempt at a fanfic, please don't kill me, but I **_**had**_** to do a Sparrabeth one. I couldn't get those evil fanfics out of my head..**

**Anyway, I hope you like this.**

**In the Heart of Another**

"Jack, may I talk to you?" Elizabeth said nervously.

"Yes Love, what is it?" Jack asked.

Most of the crew members around them looked up to see what they were talking about.

"May I talk to you in _private_?" She asked.

"Sure Love." He said.

The two of them walked into the captain's cabin, below deck and locked the door behind them, so no one else could hear.

"Now what is it?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I can't marry Will tomorrow!" Elizabeth said, still nervously.

"Well why not?" He asked curiously.

"I..just can't." She said.

"But Will is going to be so disappointed, why can't you marry him? Tell the truth Love."

"I can't marry him, because, I don't love him."

"You don't love--

"Jack, I love you." She said

"Elizabeth? You're already promised to Will."

"But I thought about it, I love him, but I love you more."

Jack wasn't sure what to say. He loved Elizabeth, but she was to be wed tomorrow.

"Miss Swann, what do you purpose to do?" asked Jack.

"I thought that when we got to the port, we'd get off the ship and that night, you and I will sneak out and take the _Pearl_." She told him.

"So we leave young Will on shore without his bride?"

"I don't want to leave him there, but I need to follow my heart." Elizabeth said, meaningfully.

"And you need to follow your heart-- Jack said.

"To be free." They said in unison.

Jack understood her now. Tears rolled down Elizabeth's cheeks. Jack held her; he knew exactly what it felt like to be in a cage, to be locked up.

"It's okay Love." The captain said quietly.

Jack walked over to the small bed, across the room, and sat down. Elizabeth put her head on his chest, and cried.

Gibbs knocked on the door, and entered.

"Jack, _Port Royal_ shore is-- He stopped when he saw Elizabeth crying.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?"

She didn't move.

Jack said: "Everything's fine Gibbs." Not wanting him to hear the real story.

"Well, _Port Royal_ shore is in sight, we should be arriving soon." Said Gibbs, and he left the cabin.

"Elizabeth, everything will be okay." He reassured her softly.

At _Port Royal_, everyone was happy to see Elizabeth and Will, especially her father. Before everyone retired for the night, there was a huge banquet since the two were supposedly getting married tomorrow. Elizabeth asked for some extra food, because it was 'so delicious." She planned to sneak the food onto the ship at night, when they sneak out. After the feast, Jack and Elizabeth planned to meet by the _Pearl_, at 1:00 am, when everyone was sleeping.

1 o'clock came slowly to the both of them. When the clock struck, both crept out of the rooms they were staying in, more so Elizabeth, because she didn't want to wake Will. Jack was at the port when Elizabeth arrived. Upon the ship, Elizabeth looked back once more.

"Sure you don't want to stay Love?" Asked jack.

"It's for the best." Said Elizabeth bravely.

So the two set out into the dark sea, leaving behind _Port Royal_, and Will, in search of their freedom.

Jack saw Elizabeth standing by the edge of the ship, looking out into the cold, black, sea.

"Everything okay Elizabeth?" he asked, even though he knew she was going to deny it.

"Yes." She kept looking at the water.

Jack stood behind her and put his arms around her.

"Jack?"

"hmm?

"I'm sorry I got you into this. Now my father will have the whole army looking for you again."

"It's alright, savvy?"

She started to cry again. Jack held her tighter.

"You've got to stop crying all the time, if you want to be a pirate." Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. "I mean, you have to be brave, and follow your heart Elizabeth, wherever it may lead you." Jack told her.

She was crying again, not because she was sad, but because she was glad to be here, with him.

"And I am following my heart Jack, I'm here with you."

The two of them sat and talked for awhile, letting the ship sail freely.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me jack."

"I'm happy to be here Love."

When morning broke, Elizabeth found Jack sitting near the edge of the ship. She sat down next to him.

"Hello Jack."

"Good morning Miss Swann"

There was a pause for a couple minutes, until Elizabeth spoke up.

"Jack? Do you ever get lonely?" She said.

"Well, I have my crew." He told her.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what Love?"

"Sailing all the time, doesn't it get lonely when there aren't many people with you?"

"I guess so, but I'm used to it." said Jack. "Not to change the subject, but what will happen to Will?"

"Well, I know for a fact, that he's insanely jealous of you. I bet when he finds that were both gone, he'll tell my father, and the whole navy will be after us." Elizabeth said.

"Jealous? He has you." He said.

"_Had_ me." She informed him.

Again, the captain was speechless. He loved her, but he didn't know what to say.

"Jack, Will's gone. I didn't want to marry a blacksmith, I wanted a pirate."

"Really Love."


End file.
